


Until I'm Old and Mated

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cain (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bartender Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Dean works a shitty bar job, but his newest customer makes it worth it.





	Until I'm Old and Mated

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Dean/Cain square of my SPN ABO Bingo card.

He doesn’t notice at first. Strange alphas wandering into the bar and spending the evening watching him isn’t out of the norm. He could wear blockers, but it cuts in on his tips. And there’s a baseball bat under the register for when some dick decides to cross the line.

So it’s a while before Dean notices the new alpha sitting at the back corner table has been in every night he’s worked in the last two weeks. He comes in after dinner, always sits at the same table, drinks top-shelf whiskey, and spends the whole night scribbling in a notebook when he isn’t watching Dean work. He never says anything beyond his order, never bothers Dean or tries to touch him. Tips him generously. Dean has put up with worse.

The fact that the guy is easy on the eyes doesn’t hurt. He’s older, with long salt and pepper hair he usually wears in a low ponytail, a full beard, and a scent like leather and old books and furniture polish. It shouldn’t be enticing, but it sort of works on Dean’s senses like a slow-acting balm. Dean doesn’t even realize how soothing it is until he’s already hooked in.

Even as soothing as the man is, and how reassuring his presence begins to become to what is otherwise a shit show of a bar job, in the following months, Dean begins to grow tired of just being watched. He isn’t a dancing monkey. He isn’t in a zoo. If an alpha wants him enough to visit his place of work every night he’s there for months, at some point he’s going to want the D. And he does. He wants all the D and even the K.

Four months into their saloon song and dance routine, Dean breaks. He slides the latest glass across the table, not realizing he means to say anything until he’s talking. “So you gonna make a move or just stare at me until I’m old and mated?”

The alpha raises an expressive eyebrow. “You want me to ‘make a move’?”

Dean scoffs, because he will not be intimidated by an eyebrow, god damnit. Even if it is fucking lava hot. “Whatever, dude. Just stop staring at me. It’s fuckin’ weird.” He turns and walks back to the bar without waiting for a reply.

The alpha leaves his usual payment on the table without a word an hour later. Dean doesn’t know what he expected, but silence hadn’t been it. Slammed against a wall and kissed, maybe. A phone number scribbled on a napkin maybe. A fucking name. Something, at least.

He closes up the bar muttering to himself about stubborn alphas and needing to get laid, and he’s still so pre-occupied by the lack of action that he doesn’t notice the motorcycle parked next to his car until he almost walks right passed it.

The alpha is leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Dean with more than his usual heat. Dean isn’t sure whether he should be creeped out or turned on, so he goes with pissy instead. “Gonna follow me home like some creepy Twilight shit, now?”

The alpha raises an eyebrow at his tone. “No. I’m going to take you home and knot you until you can’t walk.” He straightens, stepping into Dean’s personal space. “If you’re amenable, that is.”

Dean blinks at him. “Oh, I’m _fucking_ amenable. Take your damn time, why don’t you,” he mutters before pulling the alpha down by a hand to his neck to kiss him, pressing up against his lean muscles until no part of them isn’t touching. It’s as good as he imagined, better even. The alpha sucks on his bottom lip and makes his toes curl in his boots, lifting him up on those toes a little with firm hands on his ass as the kiss deepens into something too dirty to be anything but a sin.

“Do I get to know whose knot I’m riding, or am I just gonna call you Alpha all night?” Dean asks when they pull away far enough to suck in hot breaths, eyes locked in molten challenge.

“Cain.”

Fuck, that voice. As Dean climbs onto the motorcycle behind him, he lets his hand drift down to Cain’s crotch and grins to himself. It’s going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
